Schicksal
by Ironic Undead
Summary: Edward, Bella, and the Holocaust. Will get a little graphic because I am sticking to true facts from history. As true as I can get them anyway...
1. Chapter 1

Growing Up

A/N: Hello! This is the first fanfic I have ever posted! I have written tons, but have never actually wanted to post them before, so work with me here! This is just a general recap of Edward and Bella growing up in the heart of Germany. This time span is from somewhere in 1922 to 1939. Most of this story will be taking place during the Holocaust. Sorry for such a long authors note!

Growing Up

Deep in Germany, there is a town called Versuch. In this small town of no consequence, two young children were born in the year of 1922. One on June 20th, by the name of Edward Anthony Masen, and another on September 13th, by the name of Isabella Marie Swan. These names were not popular at this time, and were often frowned upon. Isabella's family was from America, and Edward's was from Ireland.

These two children came from the only outsiders in the whole village. Thus, their families banded together, and it was an unwritten assumption that the two would marry in the proper time. Of course, because the two young children's families were quite unorthodox, they had the right to refuse.

As babies, they were often left alone with their oldest siblings, Rosalie Swan, and Emmett Masen. Emmett was 7, and Rosalie was 6 in the year of 1922. Not long before, only two short years, had their other older siblings, Alice Swan, and Jasper Masen been born; in the lovely year of 1920.

Time passed, and it became obvious of the attraction between the two oldest children of these two families. When tragedy struck, and Edward Masen Sr. died, a bond ever stronger was formed. As such things occur, when Emmett was 17, and the fair Rosalie 16, they were married.

As for the youngest children, well, Edward shut himself off from everyone but Isabella. Or, Bella, as she was now called. When Bella's mother Renee was caught cheating with a village man, she and her sister Alice moved in with the Masen's to avoid familial discord. Her father and Elizabeth, Edwards mother, formed an unhealthy relationship, until Charlie, her father, died of a heart attack. He had been abusive, and so his death was more of a blessing than a curse.

More changes were soon to follow. When Edward and Bella were 12, Emmett and Rosalie had a lovely baby girl named Esme. Not long after that, her brother Jacob was born. Troubles soon arose when Alice started to claim that she had "visions" of the future, and the town insisted that she was killed. Elizabeth, the only guardian left of these poor kids, soon insisted that it was just a cruel joke her naughty "daughter" was playing. The protests soon died down, but whispers remained. As expected, Alice and Jasper married in the spring of 1937. That winter, they had twins, the lovely Leah and Emily Masen.

The next two years passed by without much occurrence. When 1939 rolled around however, Edward was drafted into the new Nazi army that was swarming around Europe. After a tearful goodbye, and a promise of marriage after the war to Bella, he left. News soon came that he had been killed in the line of duty, when a group of the disgusting Jeuden (Jews) revolted upon being forced into Ghettos. Bella and the rest of the extensive Masen family sunk into a gloom of depression. During the funeral, Bella had to leave because of the misery bestowed upon her. She ran to the meadow that she and Edward used to share, and stayed there for 4 days until the search party found her.

For a time afterwards, she would not talk or touch anyone. Then the Nazis came to Versuch to round up the Jews. Emmett and Alice fled, taking Bella with them. Luckily, Jacob, Emily, Leah, and Esme all took after the Masen side of the family, and the light side of the Swan family, with their Blonde and Red hair, and green or blue eyes. The dark colored hair and eyes of Bella and Emmett classified them as Jeuden. Alice had dark colored hair, and blue eyes, but it did not matter. She was also classified as a Jew. While in hiding, Bella got sick from her lack of vitamins. She would not eat. Alice and Emmett were forced to take her to a hospital, and while she was there, she was placed on constant watch. Against their will, Alice and Emmett went back into hiding to avoid being caught by the Nazis.

When Bella recovered, and was past her pre-Edward death of 110lbs; she now weighed 130lbs, she was sent to a concentration camp.

A/N: This was a long chapter, I know. If you want me to continue my story, please review and tell me! From now on it will be in someone's POV. Most often Bella's! Please, please tell me if you like it. The idea just sprung up from all of the crap we have been learning about the Holocaust. I warn you, it may get pretty graphic because I am going to stick to the facts as much as I can. Review!

Alisa


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Up

A/N: Second Chapter!! Cheer with me here! It will be short, if you want me to update, I need 5 reviews!

Waking Up

BPOV

I woke up to a cool hand stroking my forehead. _Edward._ I must have been sick, that is why I can't remember anything. I smiled a little. The last time I was sick, Edward had stayed by my bedside the whole time, getting no sleep at all. I had to scold him until I was blue until he finally closed his eyes. Something was off though… If I could only remember what.

"Bella?" Oh crap. That was most definitely not Edward's voice. That thing I was trying very hard not to remember was pressing on my brain. A vague ghost of a hole in my chest was there, I wonder why? "Alice?" I whispered, my voice cracking, "What are you doing here? Where is Edward?" I heard a gasp of pain. "Oh Bella, baby, Edward is dead remember? He died in the war…" No, no, no, no, no, no! This is not true, I know it. He promised me. "He can't be Alice, he promised. He promised me. I have to tell him…" "Bella, it's okay, we will be okay." I felt her arms wrap around me. A warm tear trickled down my face as I realized the awful truth.

"NO! NO HE CANNOT BE DEAD!! HE PROMISED ME! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED! NO, NO, NO!" I had to stop, I couldn't breathe anymore. The pain, the hole was ripping itself open. I heard Alice sobbing beside me. "Alice, why am I in the hospital?" I just managed to find my voice, but I knew I wouldn't be able to talk much longer. "Oh Bella, you wouldn't eat. We had to just, you wouldn't eat. We couldn't get you to eat. Emmett, Emmett couldn't get you to, to… You wouldn't eat Bella, just stare. You would stare at the door, like he would walk in. You wouldn't eat…" She was sobbing. I couldn't bring myself to care that she was hurting. Edward was gone.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. I actually already have my other chapter written, and ready to be posted. I just need my 5 reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I know that I don't have five reviews yet

A/N: Okay, I know that I don't have five reviews yet

A/N: Okay, I know that I don't have five reviews yet. I am very depressed about that, I might add. It is sad that out of the 309 people who have read my story, or at least viewed it, only 2 different people have reviewed it!! One of which is my best friend. Please, please, _**I BEG OF YOU**_, review my story. GIVE ME LOVE PEOPLE!! I will give you cookies. (My best friend's suggestion.) Lots and lots of cookies. On with the story.

BPOV

Because I was now considered fully recovered, the Nazi's decided to ship Alice and I off to Auschwitz. Emmett and Alice originally were going to remain in hiding, but Alice simply _had_ to find out if I was okay, so came back to the hospital to check on me. Of course the Nazi's were waiting for this, and Alice was kept from leaving. Emmett tried to contact us, but was nearly caught himself. At least he knew we were together.

I held my breath for as long as possible just to escape the stench of the boxcar. One hundred "Jews" were in this box. I was nearly screaming in frustration. I WAS NOT A JEW!! These Jews in this car could have been the reason for _his_ death. I was pressed up against Alice, as we were standing in this over packed car. In all of the corners was the waste of the past three days. No one had eaten since we had gotten on this car, or were forced into it, as was what really happened. We had had no water either, and it was the middle of summer. The stench of the waste and unwashed bodies permeated the car, and was making me lightheaded, and I was standing by a window. I couldn't even imagine what the people in the middle were thinking right now, surrounded by it all.

"Alice, when are we going to wake up?" I asked. Surely this must all be a dream. I would wake up with Edward by my side, and we would plan our wedding. She looked at me sadly." This isn't a dream, Bella. This is a living nightmare. If we survive this, it will only be through the grace of God." "But what about Jasper, Alice? And Emily and Leah? What will happen to them? Will they die too because their mother was a Jew? You aren't even a Jew! Neither am I! The Jews killed _him_. The only reason for me to live, to get up in the day. They killed my happiness, my love, my _life_. How am I supposed to forgive them for that? I would happily join the Nazi's, but no. They put me in with the filth that killed my soul. I HATE THEM!"

By this point, both Alice and I were crying. We remembered the brother, and in my case; best friend and lover, who had made us laugh. His beautiful green eyes, his gorgeous bronze hair never tamed by a brush, his infectious smile. The crooked grin he gave to no one else but me. His laugh, which sounded like bells, and his voice, as soft as velvet; still able to turn sharp at a moments notice to protect his family.

There were numerous times when the village children had grouped up and started teasing me and Alice. No one ever teased Rosalie. She was too beautiful, and everyone knew she could take care of herself after the incident with one of the older boys. He ended up with a broken nose. They also knew that if she didn't take care of it, Emmett would. Emmett could, hands down, beat almost every single man in the village in any strength contest. So, they teased Alice and I. Jasper was very scholarly, so was not around most of the time. Edward, on the other hand, was one of the smartest boys in class without even studying. He, because of how protective he was, would follow me around. Because I stuck with Alice most of the time, he was there for the both of us. When the village kids decided one day to throw rocks at us, he was there to cause several black eyes and bloody noses, as well as numerous sprained dignities. Luckily, all of the parents of the village were too embarrassed to start any blood feuds or anything.

As Alice and I were reminiscing about _him_, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl sinking unsteadily to her knees. "Mommy, I don't feel so good. Mommy!" The poor girl's mother had collapsed hours ago, spent I suppose from whatever they had gone through. No one had the heart to tell the little girl her mother couldn't hear her anymore, and the child had continued talking to her for a while. Then she seemed to recognize her mother was "asleep" and was quiet. Right now, however, I noticed how pale this kid's face was, and how she had a thin sheen of sweat on her face. "Alice! What's happening?!" Alice merely looked at me, and then at the child. I quickly spun around and swooped the girl up into my arms. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked quickly, trying to keep her talking for as long as possible. "I don't feel so good. I'm dizzy." I was struck in horror. I had not realized there were any children in the car until now. I looked around and saw, to my disbelief, almost half the people in this car were kids. How could the Nazi's _do_ this? These children were innocent, even if their parents weren't. Then it struck me. The Jews were simply trying to stay alive. It wasn't their fault _he _was dead, it was the very people he was recruited into being a part of. The Nazi's were the evil.

A/N: Ah, my children. This story is sad, yes? It may or may not get better… Depends upon what you want! :D Review please! I would like reviews before I update again. I mean, I will update, probably later today actually. If you review, I will… I will send you Edward's Nazi uniform! Okay? grins Edward a Nazi. Oh the poor people…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I know that I don't have five reviews yet

A/N: Meh people. I wish for you to review!! I will give you a whole box of chocolate chip cookies, fresh, warm, gooey ones; if you review! grins I still can't get over the fact I made Edward a Nazi. You would _never _expect that! This is my last chapter for a while, so… SAVOR IT!!

EPOV A/N: Yes this is Edward's; before they found out he was killed.

"Edward, please don't leave me!! What if you don't come back?" I looked down at the angel I held in my arms. Her long, thick, brown hair tumbled over her shoulders. The sun shining off of it gave it a rich dark cherry accent. She was sobbing into my chest; her lithe, petite body only reached my sternum. The angel looked up at me. Her beautiful brown eyes; deep pools I felt as if I could drown in, were tinged red from the crying. "Bella, don't talk like that. I will be fine! Trust me, love. This is very low risk! I am only patrolling the ghetto. I won't even go inside it!" Her tears slowly stopped as she allowed herself to be reassured by me.

"Besides angel, when I return, I have you to look forward to! I will not allow anyone to take me from my beautiful wife to be, that is if you wish to be?" Her already large eyes widened even more, and her luscious pink lips parted in surprise. "Will I be your wife? Are you asking me to _marry _you Edward?!" I smiled. "Hold on one moment, Bella"

I quickly rushed into the house, and dug through my dresser drawer. My fingers closed around a small bundle, and I rushed back out to the angel. It was not right to keep one waiting. I came to an abrupt halt before her, and knelt down. I slowly unwrapped my grandmother's ring, the one that used to belong to my mother. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked. A small smile teased her plump lips. "You know I will, Edward Anthony Masen." I could feel my face light up, and I slid the ring onto her finger. "Do you have any idea how happy I am right now, love?" I asked. "No," she replied, "but I know how happy _I _am!" "You compare a tree to an entire forest." I scoffed. She smiled, and I slowly leaned forward to press my lips to hers. I was going to marry an angel.

"Private, Bezahlung Aufmerksamkeit oder kein Abendessen!" my Sergeant said. I was staring down the dirt road at the angel waving at me. "Ja entschuldigen sich Sargent, ich." I sighed as I stared down at my horse, the exact same color as her hair. I was off to war, and I had no idea when I would be back. "Richten Sie, wir kampiert in drei Stunden aus!." Only three more hours to go until camping. I couldn't look back; I was in this till the end.

Exactly three hours later, I could tell by the sun, we stopped for camp. "Nehmen Sie ab! Leeren Sie Ihre Versorgungsmaterialien und stellen Sie Ihre Zelte auf. Sie haben 10 Minuten." I quickly scrambled off of my horse, and grabbed my supplies. I snatched up the items I would need to build my tent, and managed to get it up before the said 10 minutes were up. "Anschlag! Wenn Sie nicht beendet werden, schlafen Sie ohne Schutz heute abend." I sighed with relief. I looked around in sympathy at those who had not finished putting up their tents. "Ihr Abendessen ist bereit, ergreift Ihre Schüsseln und erfaßt um das Feuer. Wenn Sie beendet werden, gehen Sie unten zum Fluß, und waschen Sie oben. Beenden Sie das, schlafen gehen. Wir verlassen an der Dämmerung morgen. Wir werden in Berlin Ende der Woche erwartet." I quickly scarfed down my rations, raced down to the river, and scrubbed out my bowl. If I went to sleep now, I would get about 7 hours of sleep before we returned to the march.

A/N: Sorry if you were confused there. Here is what they said. „Private, pay attention, or no dinner", „Sargent, I apologize", „ Align, we camp in three hours", „Stop! Empty your supplies and set up your tents. You have ten minutes.", „Stop! If you are not finished, sleep without protection tonight.", „Your dinner is ready, take your bowls, and gather around the fire. When you are done, go down to the river, and wash your bowls. When you finish that, go to sleep. We leave at dawn tomorrow. We are expected in Berlin at the end of the week.". If you actually speak German, I know this isn't an exact translation. I used my mother and the internet. Just to let those of you know, who don't know a bit of German, I clarified quite a bit. It is slightly confusing if you are trying to translate by yourself. Review, and I will give you snickerdoodles!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello meh peoples

A/N: Hello meh peoples! I am back from vacation, obviously, and have officially recovered from my slight case of writers block. I also have to say a thank you to one of my reviewers, Jane, for a loverly piece of advice: I suck at writing German, so just stop. Of course, that isn't what she said, she was very kind about it, but the point remains. Apparently, I didn't get any of the grammar right, and it was very confusing. So, sorry to all of those true Germans out there, I didn't mean to cause any pain. XD On with the chapter!!

EPOV

I was woken by a shrill screaming in the morning. I hadn't realized that one of our commanders was a female. Then I realized that women weren't allowed in the army. I shot out of my tent, as quickly as possible. One of our horses was missing, not mine, luckily. The scream must have been from the poor equine as it was killed by a wolf or something. I noticed my sergeant off to the side, shaking his head. I wondered what he would do, now that one of our members didn't have a horse. Probably he would just have to share with someone.

I stood with my companions in a circle, around the burning corpse of Leon Bauer. Leon was not the owner of the poor horse; his nose was just too big. We had been examined after the death of the horse, for a health check, we thought. We thought wrong. All of us had been measured to check that we matched the Aryan Standard. It was pure luck I had passed. I shuddered to think of what had happened if my nose had been just millimeters larger, it could have been _me_ burning. I turned to my companion, I did not know his name, nor did I wish to. I felt it was better to try and stay as unseen as possible now. "Why?" Was the simple question I asked this man. He looked at me coldly. "Because that is the way things are." He replied.

I looked up at the smoke spiraling towards the sky. I prayed to the only God I knew that this man; this Leon Bauer, with the too big nose, would be happy in his heaven. I had no doubt he would be in heaven. He was just that kind of man. My thoughts suddenly flitted to my bride-to-be, my angel; Bella. I hoped, and again, prayed she would be safe. I had no idea of what was to happen, I just knew that I could be deeper in this mess than I wanted to be.

EDWARDBELLAANTHONYMARIEMASENSWANCULLENFOREVER

"Faster!" Our sergeant cried. We had been traveling for 3 days, and were ahead of schedule. Why we were still hurrying, I didn't know. I cringed as I saw another of my companions, the second in this 3 day time span, open his mouth to protest the sergeant's demand. "Why must we hurry when we are ahead of schedule?" He asked. The sergeant turned around, with a cruel glare upon his face.

EDWARDBELLAANTHONYMARIEMASENSWANCULLENFOREVER

As we rode swiftly away from the pillar of smoke in the distance, I reflected on my experiences thus far. I was quick to learn, even quicker to obey, now. I was used to dropping everything, at the sergeant's command. I couldn't help but think of that over-used statement. "_I say jump, you say? How high."_ Not in this scenario. He says jump, I don't say anything. I just jump. I looked up from my musings to see a cement building surrounded by barbed wire and fences. We were not to know the name of this place, just that we would be staying here until we were sent to our posts.

A/N: Okay, I did some research, but I couldn't find specific places where Nazi's-to-be were trained. I am _totally_ and_ completely_ making this place up. If anyone has problems with this, or knows about a training camp or how the Nazi's-to-be were taught, please tell me. Otherwise, I will be making it up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, just to warn you, this chapter is short

A/N: Okay, just to warn you, this chapter is short. I only made it this short, because I felt it needed to end where it did. Don't worry, I'll update right after this one.

BPOV

I was holding the child, the little girl whose mother had died. Alice simply looked at me. "She won't make it, you know." I looked into the tortured face of a mother who knew everything was hopeless. "Alice, she will. I know it." She merely looked away, at the body of the mother. The little girl roused from the restless sleep she had fallen into. "Hey sweetheart, do you feel better?" Her big brown eyes gazed up at me. "I- I don't know. What happened?" I squeezed my eyes tightly together for a moment. "Your mommy went to sleep baby, and I don't think she is going to wake up." She looked confused for a moment. "Didn't you try?" I looked into the face of this innocent child. "Honey, we all tried." It was true. When she had collapsed in my arms, Alice immediately went to shake the woman to wake up. A few other people tried, but it was hopeless.

She still looked confused for a moment, till apparently she thought of something. "So, she's with Daddy then?" It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. When I did, I heard Alice give a hysterical cry from beside me. "Yeah, baby. She's with your Daddy now. Do you think she is happy?" This little child, not any bigger than 5 years old, looked straight into my eyes and said, "Of course she is, she is with Jesus. He and Daddy will make sure she is happy." At that point, it was almost impossible to not cry. But I couldn't, not in front of this angel. "What is your name, sweetheart?" "Nadja" she replied. I couldn't help it. One solitary tear ran down my face. Nadja's hand reached up and touched it. "Are you crying? What for?" I covered her hand with my own, the little girl's hand who's name meant hope. "Because, little one. I really want to think you are right."

A little while later, when the railroad car slowed down for the first time; little Nadja's body was tossed out with the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, just to warn you, this chapter is short

A/N: Told you I was updating almost immediately. Just to let you know, part of the reason I didn't update, was because I was unhappy with the chapters I had originally written. So, I started over. Also, I didn't really have any inspiration. I know it sounds crazy, but the only way I can write is to listen to sad songs, so if you have any suggestions, I would be most appreciative!!

BPOV

I stared out the window at the passing scenery. Alice was leaning against the wall of the car, sleeping finally. We hadn't been able to sleep the whole trip. I continued to look at the darkening landscape, as we rushed by. The Nazi's had thrown us bread, and had allowed us a few precious seconds to drink when we threw the bodies off. Just thinking about it reminded me of little Nadja. I wonder what happened to her father. I hoped she had a wonderful life before it was all torn apart.

The train car slowed down again, and I looked outside my window to see a beautiful spring green landscape. There was a figure lying in the middle of it, and I noticed I was the only one not asleep. I tried to wake Alice, but when I couldn't find a pulse, I realized I was alone. The boxcar finally stopped, and, for the heck of it, I tried to open the door through my tears. I was stunned to find it opening for me. I jumped out of the car to land in the cushy grass. Looking around, I noticed just how perfect it was. Turning around, I saw the railcar starting to move again. I was tempted to jump back on, but then I realized I had no reason to. Alice wasn't alive for me to help anymore.

Turning back towards the field, I saw the thing in the middle shift a little. Curious, I walked over. I wasn't frightened of anything anymore. I knew if I died, I would be happier than I was now. As I got closer, I was struck by how familiar it looked. I stopped part way down the field, exhausted. I wondered why, till I remembered that I hadn't slept for almost 4 days. I lay down, surrounded by the soft waves of green. I felt another slight wave of curiosity for the figure in the middle, until sleep finally claimed me.

When I woke up, I expected to find myself in the field. To my surprise, I was back in the train car! I must have fallen asleep, watching Alice. Alice! I hurriedly shifted over, and placed my hand over her pulse. Relief flooded over me, when I realized she was not dead, as she was in my dream. I remembered the figure in the middle, the strange shape. Something told me that figure was important. I sat back to my original position, sitting with my back against the wall of the railcar.

Sometime later, I shook awake, and immediately burst into tears. Alice, who was apparently awake by then, swiftly gathered me in her arms. "Shhhh, shhhh, it will all be okay. I promise:" I clung to her, my only lifeline in this situation. "Why did he have to go, Alice? We had so much to do! _He_ had so much to do. Did he even think about us when he gave up? He must not have, Alice. Otherwise he would be here. He must not have cared enough." I was stopped by a sudden stinging on my left cheek. "Don't be a fool, Bella. Of course he cared! Of _course_ he thought about us before he…" She hesitated over the word. "died. Do you _really_ think he would have left of his own free will? He loved us Bella. We were _important_ to him. He probably stayed alive much longer than he should have, hanging on for us. Don't ever doubt him Bella. Don't ever lose that part of you."

I looked into the eyes of my best friend, my sister, my, in some ways at least, _mother_. I knew she was right. "I'm sorry Alice. It's just hard to believe he's _gone_ sometimes, you know?" We sighed at the exact same time. There was no need for an answer to my question. Sometimes you just know.

The boxcar, once full of healthy Jews, stopped for the final time, less than half of its inhabitants still alive. Of the young, most were dead, of the old; we only had a few left. For the past day, we had been seeing flames dance behind our eyes, and we wondered if it was a premonition. Smelling the foul stench of burning flesh and smoke, I was sure it was. Alice and I looked at each other. We didn't speak; none of us were capable of doing so. The railcar's door opened. For a brief minute, I wondered what was once stored in here, then I recalled the faint smell of manure when we were first shoved inside. It would have sickened me that I had been living in a former livestock car before all this had happened. Now I just envied the animals that had once been in here.

Armed Nazi guards stood at either side of the door, and we were forced to land in the muddy filth that was the ground. All of us joined the huge line leading towards the smoking building. A small family was shoved into us, a father, his wife, and a little baby. The father looked at us and said "Don't be older than 45, or younger than 14. Have a good and useful skill." I glanced at Alice, so I missed the shot that ended this young father's life. I just felt the impact of his body thrown into mine, and of the warm blood staining my dress. I screamed, but stopped abruptly when I saw a gun being leveled at me. Alice spun around, and froze in shock. I couldn't move, so she lifted the body off of me. I saw the young mother, now a widow, sobbing and clutching her baby to her. I stared at Alice. Was this the true side of the Nazi's?

A/N: Did you see how long this chapter was!? Aren't you proud of me?? I know, I know. Wait, NO I DON'T!! Please review to make me feel better. Remember, I need sad songs!! Oh, and everyone that reviews will get a chocolate chip cookie baked specially by Edward. Soooo, REVIEW!!


End file.
